Mistakes
by Blue Lulu
Summary: Dicen que una palabra lo abarca todo... ¿pero podra Shuichi salir de su nueva personalidad con un solo Te amo de la persona que tanto lo lastimo? OCC Secuela de Untitled


Aclaratoria: La _(s) _junto a una palabra es una aclaratoria o algo inventado por me xD

Hola gente, esta es UNA secuela de mi one-shot "Untlited" ¿creían que de verdad era capas de matar a mi lindo Shuichi? Pues ¡no! XD puede que sea un YukixShu, puede que no… todo depende de cómo desarrolle la personalidad de algunos de los personajes ¿o es que creen que todo sigue igual? Pues ¡tampoco! XD algunos personajes han cambiado totalmente, otro, no mucho, otro nada XD espero que disfruten el fic! n.n

_**-O-O-O-O-O-**_

**Mistakes**

**By: Kagime Eiri Black**

_I open my eyes  
I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light  
I can't remember how  
I can't remember why  
I'm lying here tonight_

Capitulo 1: Yuki… Nieve…

La mañana saludaba fríamente en Londres, mientras las personas iban de un lado al otro yendo a sus trabajos, inconciente a los demás, solo a sus propias preocupaciones, entre ellos, había un joven de 22 años, cabellos negro con, de lo mas extraño, raíces rosas, sus ojos violetas estaban opacados y fríos, caminaba provocando que algunas féminas voltearan su rostro para verlo, y murmurar para si lo bueno que estaba

El chico llego a un gran edificio, donde trabajaba el diario más importante de Londres (Por no decir de Inglaterra) y se adentro tranquilamente, respondiendo el saludo de algunos de los empleados de la edificación y penetro el ascensor, donde se encontraba otra persona, un hombre de 34 años

- Cuanto tiempo… Shindou –sonrió tranquilamente el hombre

- Digo lo mismo…. Seguchi… -contesto el joven, mirándolo

- No se para que cuanta formalidad… estamos en Londres_(s)_ y no conocemos desde hace dos años, trabajamos juntos –opino tranquilamente mientras pasaba una de sus manos entre los platinados cabellos que poseía

- Querrás decir… trabaje para ti, y esta bien, nos llamaremos por nuestros nombres... ¿Qué haces aquí, Tohma? –pregunto mientras metía una de sus manos en el bolsillo del pantalón formal de color negro que cargaba puesto

- El "publicista estrella" va a trabajar conmigo unos meses –se sorprendió al escuchar la risa el menor

- Será un placer trabajar de nuevo contigo, yo soy el "Publicista estrella" del que todos hablan –estaba divertido ante esa situación, además, le haría muy bien volver a Japón después de 2 años de ausencia

- ¿Qué…? ¿Eres tú? –Shuichi asintió tranquilamente

Tohma iba a argumentar otra cosa, pero justo en ese momento las puertas del elevador se abrieron, y sin decir otra palabra, Shuichi salio de el, siendo seguido casi automáticamente por el oji-verde

- ¡Shuichi! ¿Estas son horas de llegar? –Pregunto una mujer, ambos voltearon y a Seguchi le dio un vuelco en el corazón, ¡la chica era idéntica a Eiri! Solo que su cabello rubio era largo, bueno, no tan largo, llegaba hasta rozar los hombros, tenía el rostro totalmente hermoso, limpio de impurezas, podría haberla confundido con un ángel de no ser por la mirada asesina que le dedicaba el oji-violeta

- Lo siento Yuki, pero el tráfico esta hecho un desastre, tuve que estacionar el automóvil a dos cuadras de aquí –se explico el chico con una sonrisa serena en sus labios

Yuki le dirigió una mirada asesina, mas no dijo nada y siguió trabajando

- ¿Ella…? –se aventuro a preguntar Tohma

- Yuki Raven, mi supervisora, aunque parece mas mi madre que otra cosa –contesto Shuichi, sabiendo la reacción de la rubia

- ¡te eh escuchado Shindou! –grito la chica mientras se levantaba

Sorpresivamente llego una cuarta y salvo la situación

- ¿Por qué el estrés hermanita? –pregunto la chica

Tohma la miro, debía admitir que era muy guapa, de cabello rosa claro ondulado que llegaba hasta su esbelta cintura, ojos amatistas, cuerpo perfectamente proporcionado y estaba vestida con una falda larga celeste y una camisa blanca, sonreía tranquilizadoramente a Yuki

- eh… bien Shindou ¿Dónde quiere que aclaremos los tramites del contrato por dos años? –pregunto el rubio, sumamente incomodo ante el desconocimiento del ambiente

- ¿podría ser ahora? –pregunto el aludido mientras miraba a la pelirrosa

- no, tienes una reunión en 5 minutos –le puso unas carpetas en las manos- que no se te vuelvan a olvidar en mi casa, ¿si querido?

- por supuesto, lo siento –sonrió el chico mientras besaba los labios de la chica suavemente y se volteaba sonriente a el oji-verde

El puto amo del universo parpadeo confundido ¿Shindou con una pareja? (NdK: xD estas perdiendo facultades Tohma)

- Disculpe mi falta de respeto, soy Kagime Black, mucho gusto –le sonrió la pelirrosa mientras le extendía una mano, el rubio, aun aturdido, la acepto

- ¿usted es hija de los creadores de la firma "Black & Black"? –preguntó aun mas perplejo

- si, bueno, mejor dicho, soy la propietaria de la firma "Black & Black" –contesto amablemente, luego se giro hacia Shuichi- ¡2 minutos Shindou! A la sala de reuniones

Shuichi, entre risas, fue arrastrado por Kagime a la sala de reuniones

Tohma observaba en silencio, miraba como el antes hiperactivo y llorón chico de exuberantes cabellos rosas se había convertido en un hombre serio y exitoso por sus propios medios… ¿tanto bien le había causado Eiri al alejarse de el?

_**-O-O-O-O-O-**_

Japón / Tokio

3 años… 3 largos años desde que Shuichi Shindou se fue de allí y los demás lo habían sentido, pero desistieron en buscarlo

Bueno, la vida seguía, Bad Luck había desaparecido por completo, aunque todavía era recordado como uno de los pocos grupos aparte de Nittle Grasper que habían logrado robarse el corazón de tantas personas

¿Qué sucedió con sus otros dos exponentes?

Hiro había terminado con Ayaka, por prohibición de los padres es esta, ahora el codiciado pelirrojo entablaba relación con su ex**_-_**manage Mr.K, el cual se había divorciado de su esposa un año después de la huida de Shuichi y tenia la custodia de su pequeño hijo Michael, el cual le había agarrado cariño rápidamente al ex-guitarrista, que por cierto, ahora estudiaba derecho (NdK: o.O un abogado de pelo largo y buenote… ¡soy culpable! xD)

Suguru se mudo a un apartamento con su novia y prometida Kumiko, la cual es una bella pianista(_s_) de 18 años, con precioso cabello azulado y ojos verdes, la cual recién había aceptado trabajo como segunda pianista en una banda sonora de una próxima película y el peliverde estaba que saltaba de alegría, el cual apenas estaba comenzando su maestría en arquitectura

¿Y los hermanos Uesugi?

Pues Mika logro reforzar su matrimonio, con un precioso niño de un año y a la espera de dos más, son casi la pareja ejemplar, el rubio siempre teniendo tiempo para su esposa y la castaña ayudándole en todo lo que puede

Tatsuha mantiene una relación "con derecho a roce" junto a Ryuichi, aunque el peliverde no halla permitido avanzar mas de los besos y las caricias, el pelinegro estaba en una nube de felicidad por poder estar junto a su ídolo y amor platónico

Yuki… bueno, el había dejado su nombre de pila, ahora las personas que convivían con el (Los cuales no se les puede llamar amigos, si no conocidos) le llamaban por su verdadero nombre, Eiri. El rubio no había tenido mas parejas desde su rompimiento con Shuichi, cosa que tiene muy decepcionada a sus fans, ya que tenían la esperanza de que cuando el escritor se cansara del oji-violeta, ellas tendrían una oportunidad

_**-O-O-O-O-O-**_

Inglaterra / Londres

Había terminado la reunión y los trámites con Seguchi habían finalizado, podía llevar a dos asistentes y a una supervisora, suspiro, ahora que lo pensaba, ir dos años a Japón, se le iba a hacer muy difícil

El en realidad no había cambiado, seguía siendo hiperactivo, solo que se controlaba, aunque a veces no lograba controlar sus impulsos y se ponía a saltar y a reír, pero era frente a pocas personas

Sus vicios por los mangas seguían igual, hacia poco que tenia la colección completa de un manga el cual no tenia ni la mitad, mas le encantaba

Y cantar… nunca dejo de cantar, al contrario, tenía un Kareoke en su apartamento y cantaba cada vez que podía o cuando organizaba una fiesta íntima y sencilla

Pero algo había cambiado… yo no lloraba, hacia tres años que no lo hacia, y no le importaba, al contrario, todo este tiempo había estado lleno de dicha y mucha fama por lo que hacia, que no era tan difícil, en especial por que ya no pensaba en el…

Se levanto del lujoso sillón de cuero en el que estaba sentado y se dirigió al balcón

El cielo estaba lleno de nubes, impidiéndole a la inmaculada y blanca luna bañar a todos con su dulce y calida luz, la gente caminaba abrigada debido al frió invernal, adornos navideños por todas partes, gente corriendo, charlando, comiendo, riendo, gritando, disfrutando de la vida. Coloco sus manos en el barandal y suspiro

Una hermosa y minúscula bolilla de nieve callo delicadamente en la mano del chico, el cual, al notar su frialdad, abrió los ojos

- Nieve… -susurro

Efectivamente, estaba nevando, provocando exclamaciones de asombro por parte del gentío pisos abajo

- Yuki… Nieve… son iguales, hermosos por vista, fríos cuando les conoces –lo sabia, todo ese tiempo lo había sabido, pero se negaba a aceptarlo, su amor por el escritor lo cegó por completo y le impidió ver la realidad tras la forma tan apasionada con el cual tenían sexo, tal vez una de las pocas veces en el que el rubio mostraba un poco de interés por el, además de que lo utilizaba como un dispositivo contra las visitas inesperadas… pero… ¿amor? ¡Vamos! ¡Es Yuki Eiri! Suspiro ¿para que preocuparse?

Y todo había acabado, ya no sucedería nada entre ellos dos, solo quedaban cenizas de aquella relación

**Owari….**

"estamos en Londres_(s)_": No tengo idea si en Londres también se dice por su apellido en señal de respeto

"Pianista (_s_)": Para mi, pianista y tecla dista no es lo mismo

Notas del autor: Hola! Que tal el primer capitulo? A mi me ha gustado como ah quedado n.n prometo que en el próximo capitulo tomare mas en cuenta a los demás personajes, aunque la mitad será todavía en Londres, o.O o tal vez será completo… xDU el hecho es que no les prometo nada ahora xDU n.n espero sus RR!


End file.
